Selamat Tinggal, Nenek Chiyo!
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Kepergian Nenek Chiyo yang mencintai Sakura dan Sasori. Rasa Penyesalan Sakura dan ucapan selamat tinggal dari Sakura dan Sasori. SasoSaku - brothership. Family Inside. Alternate Universe!


Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sasori. Sementara Sasori semakin melajukan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Sakura merasakan buku-buku jarinya membeku dan nyaris mati rasa. Udara dingin Konoha menembus jaket tebal yang digunakan oleh Sakura. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya yang dilapisi oleh helm ke punggung Sasori. Matanya menutup. Tampak raut kesedihan di wajah manisnya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kematian selalu datang begitu mendadak?

**.**

**Sayonara, Chiyo-baachan**

**.**

**By: Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Setting gak jelas, No romance, SasoSaku bersaudara, Typo dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagi Sakura dan Sasori, Nenek Chiyo adalah Nenek yang paling mereka cintai di dunia ini.**

**.**

**Happy Reading... :D**

**Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak begitu mengecewakan**

.

Berita itu datang begitu mendadak.

Padahal, sebelum berita itu terdengar, Sakura masih bisa tertawa. Berada di depan televisi dengan kedua adik laki-lakinya.

Padahal sebelum berita itu terdengar, Sakura sedang bercerita tentang masa kanak-kanaknya yang begitu bahagia. Sakura menceritakan masa kecil Sasori yang membuat Sasori malu dan memilih mengurung diri di kamarnya dan membuat Sakura serta Gaara – adik bungsunya – tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai Sasori.

Padahal sebelum berita itu terdengar, Sakura merasa esok, hidupnya akan berjalan seperti biasanya.

Terkadang Sakura membenci ponsel. Baginya, ponsel adalah media yang mampu mengubah suasana hati dengan mudah. Baru saja Sakura meletakkan ponselnya, menarik selimut dan mengambil posisi untuk tidur, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding, tepat pukul dua malam. Sakura melihat layar ponselnya, tertera nomor Ibunya yang membuat suasana tenang di hati Sakura mulai goyah.

Dengan pelan, Sakura menekan tombol hijau. Meletakkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya dan mengucapkan salam dengan pelan.

Tak ada jawaban di seberang sana. Biasanya, Ibu-nya selalu membalas salam yang diucapkan kepadanya dengan cepat. Padahal biasanya, ibunya akan langsung berbicara tentang alasan beliau menelpon Sakura. Padahal biasanya, tak terdengar isakan tangis yang mengisi suara-suara di seberang sana.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mati-matian menjawab sapaan Ibunya, dan mati-matian menghalau air matanya ketika ibunya malah terisak dan berkata dengan terbata-bata.

"Sakura... Nenek... _hiks ... _ Nenek Chiyo meninggal, nak... Nenek Chiyo meninggal."

Dan sambungan terputus.

.

.

Sasori tak bisa tidur.

Sekuat apapun kelopak matanya menutup, tetap saja tak mendatangkan rasa kantuknya. Menghela napas, Sasori menarik selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh. Memejamkan mata lebih kuat.

Ayolah! Besok pertandingan sepak bola pertamanya. Sasori harus berada dalam kondisi prima jika ingin memperlihatkan kemampuannya itu. Meski pertandingan sepak bola itu hanya pertandingan antar kompleks rumah, tetap saja kehadiran Sasori diharapkan di sana.

Lalu, saat Sasori merasa kantuknya segera datang, telinga Sasori yang peka, mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sasori pura-pura tak mendengar suara pintu, pura-pura dirinya sudah terlelap. Namun tindakan pura-puranya terpaksa dihentikan ketika kakak perempuannya memanggil namanya pelan dan lirih.

"Sasori."

Sasori masih bertahan dalam diam, tapi kelopak matanya membuka, mendadak saja perasaannya tak enak. Kakaknya bukan tipe orang yang suka memanggil Sasori dengan nada seperti itu. Biasanya, Sakura-nee yang dia kenal akan memanggil Sasori sambil iseng memeluk Sasori erat – dimanapun mereka berdua berada – sambil memamerkan cengiran jahil miliknya yang kadang membuat Sasori kesal.

"_Hiks ... _Sasori ..."

Ok, Sasori menendang selimutnya dan bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya. Hendak bertanya ada apa, bahkan nyaris siap-siap mengomeli Sakura karena telah mengganggu acara tidurnya, namun urung ketika melihat air mata Sakura.

Sasori terdiam. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu. Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu mengingat kondisi terburuk yang ada dipikirannya. Tadi pagi ibu dan ayahnya meninggalkan mereka bertiga karena kondisi neneknya, nenek Chiyo yang kritis. Nenek Chiyo memiliki riwayat penyakit pembengkakan jantung dan paru-paru, ditambah asma dan katanya mag. Terakhir Sasori bertemu, Nenek Chiyo sudah tidak segemuk yang diingatnya. Tapi, sesering apapun Nenek Chiyo masuk rumah sakit, Nenek Chiyo selalu berhasil melewati masa kritisnya dan akan kembali kepada aktifitas kesukaannya. Bertenak ayam, menanam padi dan pergi ke pasar untuk memenuhi toko kecil-kecilan yang diurus bibi mereka.

Jadi seharusnya, Sasori pikir, sekarangpun Nenek Chiyo bisa melewati masa kritisnya.

Tapi, melihat Sakura yang tak pernah menangis kini menangis terisak, membuat kata 'seharusnya' yang diyakini oleh Sasori mendadak lenyap. Berganti dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuat Sasori merasakan matanya memanas.

Sasori ingin bertanya ada apa, tapi Kakak perempuannya sudah menjawabnya. Air mata yang dikeluarkannya semakin banyak dan kedua telapak tangannya mati-matian untuk menghalau lajunya air mata yang sudah mengalir begitu deras.

"Nenek Chiyo meninggal Sasori ... _hiks _... Nenek Chiyo meninggal ..."

Sasori tak pernah suka dipeluk dan Sakura selalu iseng mencari kesempatan memeluknya darimana saja. Tapi untuk saat ini, saat air matanya mulai turun dalam jalur garis lurus kecil, Sasori tak menolak tubuh Sakura yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Sasori. Malah, untuk kali pertamanya, saat Sasori menginjak masa remaja, Sasori balas memeluk tubuh Sakura sembari berusaha menghentikan tangisan Sakura, meski dirinya sendiri juga menangis.

.

.

"Sakura-_nee_."

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, Sasori memperlambat kecepatan motor yang dikendarainya. Pagi masih beberapa jam lagi menyapa dunia, udara dingin berkabut masih dirasakan oleh Sakura dan Sasori.

"Hm?" Sakura menjawab dengan gumaman. Sasori lalu menghentikan motornya. Sudah saatnya mereka beristirahat, lagipula motor yang mereka gunakan sudah waktunya diisi bensin.

"Kita istirahat dulu, ya?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu turun dari motor. Tangannya kebas, tak terasa apapun selain rasa dingin yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan gigi-giginya bergemulutuk. Sakura mengambil ponselnya dengan susah payah, hanya sekedar untuk mengetahui jam berapa sekarang dan Sakura nyaris tidak percaya saat melihat jam berapa sekarang.

Jam di ponsel Sakura menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dan mereka kini sudah berada di perbatasan kota Iwa dan Suna. Yang Sakura tahu, Jarak rumah mereka yang ada di Konoha dan jarak rumah Nenek Chiyo yang ada di Suna bisa ditempuh dalam waktu empat jam. Tapi hanya dalam waktu dua jam, mereka sudah nyaris sampai?

Sakura melihat punggung Sasori. Bertanya dalam hati.

Apakah Sasori begitu ingin cepat sampai?

.

.

Bagi Sakura, Nenek Chiyo adalah nenek yang paling memanjakannya. Baik secara materi, maupun dari segi kasih sayang. Terlahir sebagai putri dari putra yang begitu disayangi Nenek Chiyo, ditambah titelnya sebagai cucu pertama, membuat Sakura begitu dilimpahi banyak hal dari nenek Chiyo.

Sakura ingat betapa Nenek Chiyo begitu memanjakannya. Sakura pernah masuk rumah sakit saat usianya lima tahun, dan seingat Sakura, ketimbang orang tuanya, Nenek Chiyo-lah yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

Sedikit-sedikit, Nenek Chiyo akan menawarinya apel lalu mengupasnya. Atau saat Sakura menangis karena perutnya yang terasa sakit, Nenek Chiyo akan menangis sembari mengusap perutnya dengan sayang.

Saat Sakura bercerita bahwa dia di ejek di TK-nya karena memakai sepatu jelek bertali seperti sepatu laki-laki, keesokan harinya, Nenek Chiyo akan ada di Konoha sembari membawakan Sakura sepatu khas perempuan yang disukai Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas saat mendadak perasaannya kembali sesak. Sakura tahu, Sakura mengerti kenapa perasaannya sesak seperti ini. Yang tidak Sakura mengerti adalah kenapa memori-memori itu, memori-memori tentang nenek Chiyo yang tak pernah diingatnya, kembali bermunculan?

Kenapa baru sekarang Sakura mengingat kebaikan Nenek Chiyo?

.

.

Sasori membelikan Sakura ramen instan yang sudah di seduh. Sakura menerimanya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih dan tubuh yang menggigil. Sasori lalu duduk di depan Sakura dan mereka sama-sama diam.

Sasori memakan ramennya pelan, sementara Sakura masih betah meletakkan telapak tangannya di badan cup ramen. Berusaha membuat telapak tangannya hangat dan buku-buku jarinya tak kaku karena kedinginan. Suhu daerah perbatasan Konoha dan Iwa saat siang hari terbilang rendah, dingin, apalagi saat dini hari tadi, ditambah kecepatan Sasori yang gila-gilaan membuat tangan Sakura yang tak terlapis sarung tangan benar-benar membeku.

"Sakura-nee."

Sakura melihat Sasori menatapnya khawatir. Sakura tersenyum lalu menyuapkan ramen instan yang dibelikan Sasori. Mereka kembali diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Liburan kemarin," Sesedih apapun Sakura, Sakura tidak pernah betah dengan yang namanya sepi. Sasori terlihat menyimak kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya. "Nenek Chiyo terlihat baik-baik saja."

Sasori diam. Sakura tersenyum. Matanya kembali memanas – lagi.

"Aku, Nenek Chiyo, Ibu, Bibi Temari, Paman Shika dan Gaara pergi ke taman bunga," nada suara Sakura bergetar. "Dan Nenek Chiyo baik-baik saja."

Lalu kenapa?

Kenapa mendadak berita itu terdengar?

Tuhan, katakan bahwa ini semua bohong.

"Setidaknya," suara Sasori yang mulai terdengar berat membuat pikiran Sakura terfokus. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap sepasang iris Sasori yang menatapnya dalam. "Setidaknya, Kakak dan Gaara bisa mengukir kenangan terakhir kalian, bukan?"

Tanpa diperintah, air mata kembali mengalir. Liburan kemarin, Sasori tak bisa mengunjungi Nenek Chiyo. Belum menyempatkan diri melihat Nenek Chiyo dan bercengkerama seperti liburan-liburan sebelumnya. Liburan kemarin adalah kali pertama Sasori tak menghabiskan liburannya di tempat nenek Chiyo. Sasori pikir masih ada liburan tahun depan yang masih bisa dihabiskannya dengan Nenek Chiyo-nya tersayang.

Tanpa tahu bahwa tak ada tahun depan.

Nenek Chiyo meninggal sehari sebelum masa libur Sasori habis, satu minggu setelah Nenek Chiyo bisa merasakan rekreasi ke taman bunga bersama cucu tersayang dan menantu kesayangan beliau. Pergi tanpa pemberitahuan, membuat Sasori benar-benar menyesal.

Kenapa?

Kenapa saat itu Sasori tak meluangkan waktu liburnya untuk mengunjungi Nenek Chiyo yang begitu menyayanginya?

Sakura dan Sasori kembali diam. Dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang membuat tenggorokan mereka sama-sama tercekat.

_Kenapa harus sekarang, Tuhan?_

_._

_._

Sasori dan Sakura tiba di rumah Nenek Chiyo setengah jam setelah mereka berisitirahat. Yang pertama menyambut mereka adalah kerumunan tetangga-tetangga Nenek Chiyo. Sakura merasa kepalanya kosong ketika banyak orang yang menyalaminya dan menabahkan dirinya.

Dibantu oleh Sasori, Sakura berjalan memasuki rumah yang pernah ditinggalinya ketiak dia masih sangat kecil dan memori itu kembali datang.

Memori saat Nenek Chiyo menggendongnya, memori saat Sakura menangis lalu Nenek Chiyo akan membelikan apapun yang dia inginkan, memori saat Nenek Chiyo memeluk dan mencium keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sialnya, meski banyak memori-memori yang menyesakkan hatinya, Sakura tak bisa merasakan air matanya turun.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Bibi Temari yang sudah ada di depannya, memeluknya erat sembari mengatakan kalimat yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sakura berjam-jam lamanya.

"Nenek meninggal, Sakura. Nenek meninggal."

_Kenapa?_

.

.

Saat Sakura dan Sasori datang, Nenek Chiyo baru akan dimandikan. Bibi Kurenai memeluk Sakura dan menuntun Sakura untuk ikut memandikan Nenek Chiyo.

Dan Sakura melihatnya.

Tubuh Nenek Chiyo yang begitu kurus, dan kaku.

Sakura terdiam. Memandang Nenek Chiyo lekat-lekat. Perlahan menyentuh rambut penuh uban Nenek Chiyo dan mengusapnya ketika Ibu-nya menuangkan air di atas kepala Nenek Chiyo.

Ada rasa sakit yang menusuk.

Rambut Nenek Chiyo keras, kepala Nenek Chiyo dingin. Begitupun dengan wajahnya. Sakura membersihkan telinga Nenek Chiyo lalu kembali mengusap wajahnya sambil mati-matian menghalau air mata yang akan keluar.

"Sasori, ayo,"

Sakura mendengar Bibi Temari menyuruh Sasori untuk mendekat. Sakura menatap Sasori dalam, Sasori menunduk namun tetap mendekat ke arah Bibi Temari. Wajahnya pucat dan perlahan menyentuh pipi Nenek Chiyo cukup lama.

Lalu Sakura dan Sasori saling memeluk untuk memperkuat diri masing-masing.

.

.

Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat.

Saking lambatnya hingga orang-orang terlihat bergerak pelan dan dalam sebuah keheningan. Keheningan yang begitu menyesakkan.

Padahal banyak orang. Padahal banyak suara tangisan. Padahal banyak sekali yang seharusnya yang sampai di telinga Sakura. Tapi kenapa hanya suara dtak jam yang terdengar?

Perlahan ... perlahan ...

"Sakura, Kau mau ikut mengantar kepergian Nenek Chiyo sampai ke pemakaman?"

Sakura menoleh pelan. Mata bibi Temari merah dan bengkak. Ada rasa penyesalan di sana. Dalam diam, Sakura mengangguk. Lalu menoleh ke depan. Di sana, Nenek Chiyo sudah dibungkus kain putih. Di depan Nenek Chiyo, Paman Kankurou menangis tersedu-sedu, lalu ibunya yang mengeluarkan air mata dalam diam.

Sakura menyentuh pipinya yang kering.

Kenapa dia tidak menangis?

Kenapa?

.

.

Rasanya seabad lamanya ketika Sakura merasakan rasa segar di tubuhnya. Ketika rasa sesak yang bercongkol di hatinya sedikit berkurang.

Sakura berjalan ke ruang tengah. Semua keluarganya berkumpul. Sakura menatap jam dinding. Jam tujuh malam. Hari yang melelahkan namun tak ada yang terlelap cepat.

"Sakura,"

Ibu memanggil Sakura pelan. Dengan hormat gadis itu berjalan dan memeluk ibunya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Besok kau ada kuliah kan?"

Dengan enggan Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau akan berangkat jam berapa?"

Sakura melirik Sasori dan Sasori menjawabnya.

"Mungkin sebelum jam lima, Bu," kata Sasori singkat, menatap Sakura lalu menghela napas. "Sasori juga harus masuk sekolah. Ibu akan pulang?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Ayah tidak bisa diajak pergi," kata Ibu sembari melihat Ayahnya yang menatap kosong ke depan. "Sasori, kau harus menjaga Gaara."

Sasori diam. Sakura melesakkan wajahnya di perut ibunya.

"Bu, Nenek Chiyo tak akan kembali lagi kan?"

Itu pertanyaan bodoh untuk seseorang berusia dua puluh tahun. Ibu Sakura menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Apa kalau aku menangis, nenek Chiyo akan bahagia karena cucunya ini akhirnya menangis lagi karena dia?"

"Sakura ..."

"Apa kalau aku menangis, Nenek Chiyo akan mengusap kepalaku lagi? Seperti dulu? Atau mungkin akan menasehatiku berbagai macam hal?"

Air mata turun. Rasanya tak percaya ketika mendengar kabar itu. Rasanya Sakura tak tahu harus merasakan bagaimana. Kehilangan? Sedih? Penyesalan?

Banyak yang disesali Sakura. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura tidak menyadarinya lebih dulu?

Sakura tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Sakura memeluk Nenek Chiyo erat.

Sakura tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Sakura tidur bersama Nenek Chiyo.

Sakura tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Sakura mendengar cerita dan nasihat Nenek Chiyo dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Sakura bermanja-manja lagi di pangkuan nenek Chiyo.

Sakura tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Sakura ...

... Sakit.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit.

Penyesalan itu selalu terasa menyakitkan.

Akhirnya, Sakura menangis keras ketika memorinya mengulang kenangan yang paling menyenangkan tentang dirinya dan Nenek Chiyo.

.

"_Nenek Chiyo, aku sayang nenek Chiyo sedunia."_

_Itu suara Sakura saat dia masih lima tahun._

"_Aku gak akan ngecewain Nenek Chiyo. Aku akan jadi cucu yang membanggakan untuk nenek. Aku akan jadi guru, terus aku akan tinggal bareng nenek untuk mengurus nenek sampai aku nikah."_

_Lalu Nenek Chiyo menepuk kepala Sakura pelan dan menggendong Sakura ke tempat tidur._

"_Nenek juga sayang Sakura sedunia. Sekarang tidurlah, ya?"_

_Lalu kecupan yang hangat mendarat dikening Sakura. Mengantar Sakura ke dalam dunia mimpi di mana Nenek Chiyo selalu memasang senyum dan Sakura berada di pangkuan Nenek Chiyo yang hangat._

.

END

.

Author notes :

Seorang penulis meluapkan emosinya dalam sebuah tulisan.

Akhirnya saya bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas. Meski dalam sebuah tulisan, meski tak terdengar oleh beliau yang saya cintai, meski hanya ada air mata yang tak sebanyak orang-orang keluarkan atas kepergian beliau.

"Terima kasih, nenek. Maaf dan maaf atas semua kekecewaan yang harus Nenek rasakan karena ulah cucunya yang benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih ini. Aku menyayangi Nenek. Tenanglah di alam sana."

.

.

Saya mohon maaf atas karya yang mungkin membuat tidak nyaman ini.


End file.
